Inoubliable
by My Idle Hand
Summary: Petite fic Sheyla, je ne suis pas sur au niveau du rating, pour moi ce n'est pas du M, mais je ne suis pas très familière avec ce système. Fin alternative pour l'épisode Conversion.


_Note : Merci à Christelle Sheppard ma beta . Ceci est un OS Sheyla! Une fin pour convertion (mutation en français je croie), une autre plus chamalow arrive bientôt (j'espère!). Les lecteur de SFF et de création connaisse déjà cette fic. J'attendais la diffusion de l'épisode pour la publier (il a été diffuser au moins?)_

_Disclamer : rien n'est a moi! j'ai tout fait pourtant!_

* * *

**Inoubliable:**

-Teyla, je tiens à m'excuser pour... enfin vous savez pour...  
-Pour m'avoir embrassé.

Petit sourire gêné de la part de Sheppard.

-Oui enfin voilà.

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme John semblait sautiller sur place, le regard fuyant le visage de l'Athosienne, se tordant les doigts genre McKay. Bref elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'un gosse de quinze ans voulant parler à la fille de ses rêves, une catastrophe ambulante en somme. Il fallait qu'elle le rassure.

-Ce n'est rien Colonel, c'est oublié.  
-Ah, très bien.

Après un rapide salut Athosien, Teyla quitta le gymnase, où ils se trouvaient tous deux, en direction de ses quartiers. Il était 23h45 et à cette heure là, les couloirs était déserts.

Oublié. Le mot mis quelques instants à faire son chemin dans la tête du Colonel. Sheppard sortit en trombe du gymnase et cria.

-Comment ça oublié?

Oups, c'était sorti tous seul.

Teyla se retourna, leva un sourcil (genre Teal'C), passablement surprise par la réaction du jeune homme. Sheppard s'était approché d'elle.

-Colonel, je ne saisis pas bien.  
-Comment diable peux-tu oublier un tel baiser?

Re oups et re re oups pour le tutoiement.

-Mais Colonel je pensais que vous étiez gêné de m'avoir... (elle fut coupée par John)  
-En fait si j'étais gêné c'est parce que... courage John, joue franc jeu avec elle!... c'est parce que j'avais très envie de faire ça...

Il se penche légèrement sur la droite et embrasse doucement la jeune femme, puis stoppe le baiser aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé.

-Là tu pourra pas dire que c'est oublié, murmura t-il.

John se retourna pour partir mais Teyla lui attrapa le bras et dit :

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un baiser inoubliable Colonel.

Brusquement elle le colla contre la paroi du mur et captura ses lèvres. Elle plaça une main dans les cheveux du brun passablement surpris, et l'autre dans son dos, un peu déçue d'y trouver un T-shirt.  
Mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son ami, elle arriva enfin à son but. Les lèvres de John s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent espérant ne plus cesser leur ballet sensuel.

John qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, les remonta légèrement afin de resserrer son étreinte. Teyla en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt, gênant, du Colonel.

Au contact de ces doigts experts glissant doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la peau du militaire s'embrasa comme une forêt en plein mois de Juillet. Il resserra son étreinte autour de l'Athosienne qui était maintenant suffisamment proche pour être sûre que le Colonel ne restait pas de marbre face à son approche et que ses caresses ne le laissait pas vraiment détendu, au contraire!

Soudain elle cessa son baiser et toutes explorations de ses doigts sur la peau brûlante de John. Deux grands yeux vert-noisette, étonnés et déçus, se posèrent sur Teyla.

Puis après un sourire à damner tout les saints, elle lança :

-**CA** c'est ce que j'appelle un baiser inoubliable Colonel.

Sur ce, elle reprend tranquillement sa route vers ses quartiers, laissant tel quel un Sheppard tout hébété toujours collé au mur.

Rodney, qui ne dormait pas et qui passait par là trouva un John totalement ahuri seul au milieu d'un couloir en pleine nuit et s'inquiéta en repensant aux dernières 48h.

-Sheppard? Vous allez bien?  
-Parfaitement, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.  
-Drôle de journée hein.

Dans un murmure, les yeux tournés vers le couloir où Teyla avait disparu, John lui répond :

-Inoubliable...

* * *

_fin! vous connaisser le petit bouton violet en bas? N'hésiter pas a vous en servire, que les comentaire soit positif ou négatif!_

_Bizous!_


End file.
